In the field of wireless communications, Long Term Evolution (LTE) networks provide User Equipment (UE) with internet access, voice calling, and other mobile data services. The LTE networks have various network elements, such as eNodeBs, gateways, authentication databases, media servers, and control systems. One of the control systems is a Mobility Management Entity (MME). The MME manages UEs, and an LTE network may have multiple MMEs.
LTE networks deploy eNodeBs and other LTE access points across wide geographic areas. These LTE edge systems are coupled to LTE core networks, and there are multiple LTE core networks. The typical LTE core network includes its own MMEs, gateways, media servers, and authorization databases. The LTE access points select an LTE core network for the UE during LTE network attachment. The selection of the LTE core network includes the selection of an MME from multiple MMEs. Thus, the LTE edge systems select the MME for the UE during network attachment. The MME selection is typically based on a subscriber/device identity provided by the UE during attachment. The MME selection may be based on load balancing across a pool of MMEs serving a common core.
The current techniques for user control over LTE core network selection are not efficient or effective. In particular, user control over MME selection is not adequate.